Her Name Is Blue 'A Talbain Tail'
by AztecMoogle
Summary: Jon Talbain is obsessed with Felicia and she knows it. But her being a nun stops them from actually starting anything. All that changes when Jon appears on the news the following day.
1. Chapter 1: Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official characters in this fanfiction. By "official characters" I'm referring to Jon Talbain and Felicia. all other characters in the story are my creation and the such...

"Her Name Is Blue" is technically the prequel to "Talbain, Jonathan Talbain". This story is the first part of the "A Talbain Tail" series. that I am writing. Feel free to read either story in whatever order you'd like.

* * *

_Chapter 1:_ **Blue**

**Four** things you need to know about monsters.

**One**: They exist and they most definitely do go bump in the night, but they're not always the bad guys. Sometimes all a monster wants is to live out a peaceful life. Sometimes all a monster wants is a chance to live and work like the humans do. Sometimes all a monster wants is a woman to call a wife.

I kept my hands inside of my jacket as I walked down the street during a November evening. I turned a corner and caught a paper grocery bag that was dropped by a nun.

"Thank you, sir." She said as she fumbled the other four large paper bags.

"Need help?" I asked.

"S-sure."

I took three of the five bags and helped her carry them as we made our way towards her orphanage.

**Two**: My name is Jon Talbain: Tall, dark, and handsome enough. I've walked six miles to get here and like most horror stories; this is about a woman. I am what you'd call a monster, a werewolf, not by choice as I was born this way. The world calls me by another name; they dub me a Darkstalker. A Darkstalker is a person with powers; whether that power originates from animals or transformation or anything that a human would call "weird." Being a werewolf had its perks: super human strength and healing abilities, speed, sight, sound... But only while in that form. At the moment I wore human skin, my long black hair lightly flapped with the wind. My loose clothing labeled me more of a homeless than the noble I should be.

The nun opened the gate to the orphanage and I let her lead the way, closing the gate behind me. Children ran left and right, none of them had parents but they had a family and a home. The nun led me to the kitchen and I walked in and placed the bags on the island in the middle of the room.

"Thank you so much, Mr..." The nun started as she placed her bags next to mine.

"Talbain and it's no problem." I replied smiling.

The kitchen was fair in size. It was large enough to be two bedrooms; the outer part of the kitchen was surrounded by two flat top stoves, ovens and sinks, along with several cabinets and shelves. The walls were pearl white, everything was spotless, not a stain to be seen.

A door opened and another nun walked in, hunched with her back first as she playfully told a pair of boys to go play.

The woman smiled and let down her hood. She pulled her extremely long blue hair out from inside of her robe. Her hair waved before falling down by her hips. She sighed and turned to look at me and the other nun. Her face changed to a disappointed frown when she recognized me.

**Three**: I'm in love with that woman. Her name is Felicia, she does not have a last name, and she was an orphan herself. I looked at the top of her head but only saw hair. Felicia would be a monster to you or anyone that would see her, but to me she was a cat woman and a beautiful one at that. Felicia could hide or show her cat features when she saw fit. We had history, even if it was a complicated one. She had a very outgoing and innocent personality, which might explain why I was so attracted to her.

"Felicia, here's the stuff mother Irene ordered, everything except the mint... They were out." The nun said.

"Thanks Fay, it's my turn in the kitchen." Felicia replied as she stared at me.

The nun walked out quickly when she sensed history between Felicia and me.

Felicia scoffed and quickly moved to take the items out of the nearest paper bags. I took a bag and started removing the items before Felicia took the bag from me.

"What are you doing?" She asked standing still, she didn't look at me.

"I'm just helping out." I replied.

"You know what I mean, what are you doing here? There's a full moon out tonight." She looked at me as she brushed some hair from her face.

"You know why I'm here," I took the bag back from her and removed a couple of juice bottles and placed them on the counter.

"Jon, why do you keep doing this to yourself?" Felicia placed a couple of pans on a stove and turned the knobs on. "You know that the world cannot accept Darkstalkers, that they cannot accept us."

"Nobody has to know what we are." I replied with the same verse I always used.

"Jon... You know I can't do that, you know that we wouldn't be happy."

I walked up to her and placed my hands on her shoulder. "I'd be happy because I would be with you."

We stared at each other for a few seconds as I leaned closer. She didn't move, almost as if she wanted me to kiss her.

The door opened and another nun walked in holding a tray, she gasped when she saw us and quickly placed the tray on the edge if the island then turned and walked out.

I sighed as the moment passed.

"I'm sorry Jon..." Felicia turned and continued unloading the groceries.

I didn't say anything as I opened the door to walk out.

"Jon... Please don't be angry." Felicia said with a sad look on her face.

**Four**: The monster never gets the girl at the end.

"I'm not, I'm just happy to see you." I replied and made my way out.

A few kids moved aside as I walked passed. I glanced at a group of nuns who turned to look at me. Fay, the nun I helped, waved me good bye and I smiled and nodded slowly as I closed their gate behind me. I made my way back home, it would take me a few hours but I didn't care. I saw the woman I didn't want to love but did and that was good enough for me.


	2. Chapter 2: The Monster

_Chapter 2_: **The Monster**

It had to be around six at night. The sun was almost hidden behind the mountains in the distance. I would have run home but I could hear three or four individuals following me. I took my time walking to the abandoned mess I called home. The sky darkened little by little as the men following me laughed loudly to try and scare me.

The sun was completely gone now and the full moon slowly illuminated the streets.

I turned into an alley and walked towards the dead end then stopped, I felt the people following stop with me. I turned and faced the four men who laughed at me. I looked them over, there were young with the oldest barely out of his teens. The one in front took a drink from something he had in a brown paper bag and threw it to the ground, it broke on impact.

"Your wallet, asshole!" He said pulling out a small knife.

The others laughed as they pulled out similar weapons. They moved to block me from trying to run passed them to the only exit, not that I was planning anything of the sort.

"Fuck you," I sneered and let a smile form on my face.

They stared then laughed again. The first male ran at me only to have my foot find its way against his face. The second and third surrounded me, the man in front of me swung his knife in my direction, only to have me move aside then elbow his midsection then dislocate his arm which caused him to drop the knife.

The man behind him yelled something but I quickly rammed him to the wall, he dropped the blunt weapon he was holding then fell to his knees. I was about to kick him when the fourth guy took hold of me. I heard him coming but I decided not to do anything about it since he was the only one that had common sense to try and subdue instead of attack me.

I could have broken free at any time but I gave the man the satisfaction that he had stopped me. The others slowly got up and searched for their various weapons. The first man walked up to me and held his knife to my throat.

I welcomed death, I would accept it if it meant silencing the wolf in me. But death was always too chicken shit to dance with a real monster.

The night must have been a cool 75 digress but I felt hot, burning even. I looked up and saw a piece of the full moon. It's gorgeous white glow taunting me, almost if to say "there you are!"

The first man backed away when he saw me change; it happened quickly, I never fought it anymore since it was just a waste of energy. I slammed my shifting head backwards and hit the man holding me, forcing him to let me go. I flipped backwards; making sure my foot hit the nearest light so it would be dark enough for me to scare them a little more. My hands and feet were now different. They were no longer limbs like those of humans but longer and crooked like that of a dog, large white claws extended on the end of each finger and toe. My body was now covered in blue fur, with a large white patch on my chest area. My face was the last thing to change; a muzzle now blocked part of my bottom peripheral vision.

The night didn't seem that dark anymore with my werewolf eyes. I walked on all fours as I left the shadows so the four men can look at me.

They all gasped and cried out when they saw me, the man in the front bumped into his companions as he couldn't walk backwards fast enough. I took my time forcing them back to the wall of the alley.

"Kill, kill, KILL!" Nagged a voice inside of my head. The voice sounded angry, it wanted to kill, and it needed to kill.

"Good doggy!" The man in the back whimpered as he couldn't force his back to go any further against the wall.

I frowned as I felt the overpowering wolf instincts taking over. "I hate being called Doggy..." I snarled in the dark and disturbing voice that belonged to the wolf.

I was actually drooling as the wolf in me decided that human meat was on the menu tonight. The wolf, which I had suppressed for so long, forced the last of my consciousness aside. The last thing I remember was one of the men screaming as I jumped towards them.

I woke up the following night inside of my house. I rolled over and fell off the top shelves in my kitchen; I broke my arm as I hit the bottom cabinets on my way to the floor.

"FUCK!" I yelled as I rolled on the floor holding my broken arm with my good one.

I stood up slowly and leaned on the countertop as I felt bone shifting and eventually repair itself. I rotated my repaired arm in circular motion, testing to see if it worked like it should. It was sore but it would be okay.

I examined my arm carefully; there wasn't any damage or scratches on it. Flashbacks of me biting into a man's arm came back to me as I tried remembering what happened last night. Then I noticed my chest, hands and waist splashed with blood, and none of it was mine.

I looked out of the bedroom window towards my neighbor's house. They were currently out somewhere.

"Time for a shower." I whispered to myself.

I made my way to their front door and counted the decorative rocks that sat on the lawn. I picked up the fourth nearest the door and turned it over then took out the small box attached to it. It had a key inside.

I stood on the all familiar shower. The water fell off me as I stood there motionless. An image of me biting into a man's ribcage came to me.

I threw up when I remembered the taste of the man's, still beating, heart. "My God..." I whispered as the drain slowly cleared the mess, "what have I..."

"Why is the shower on?" A man asked from downstairs.

I left the shower and quickly gathered my stuff and opened the nearest second story bedroom window and jumped out. I changed to werewolf form right before I hit the ground. I ran behind my dark house as I heard the man question why the shower was on with nobody in it.

I put my tattered clothes back on and snuck in through the opening where a window should be, that led into my house.

I smiled as I heard my neighbors arguing over the events that just happened. I let my smile drop when I realized that I was still in werewolf form. My broken mirror helped look at the monster I was.

I must have stood a good six feet. Standing on the tip of my wolf feet came natural to me. I realized that the more I examined myself, the more I didn't recognize the beast staring at me. I placed a hand on the mirror and caressed it as I stared at the light blue eyes staring back at me. I was in full control of myself this time, maybe because I wasn't under a full moon or maybe because I ate. Regardless, I enjoyed the fact that I didn't have a nagging voice in my head whispering for me to hurt someone.

I woke to a sound at my bedroom door. I looked and a figure stood there. It was a woman; her features were hidden from my human eyes. I was able to make enough out for it to be a woman. Her curvy body stood motionless by the door. That's when I noticed her tail waving playfully behind her.

"Felicia?" I said curiously.

"Found you, Jon..." She replied in a voice that sounded more like a whisper that needed to travel miles to reach me.

"What are you doing here?" I replied starting to stand up from the pile of clothing and blankets I called a bed but was forced back down by Felicia with a large cat paw, I didn't even see her move.

"I want you, Jon..." She continued.

I lay back down and she positioned herself on top of me, I could feel her tail and hair dangling by my feet.

I didn't question it; I let her kiss me as I rolled her under me.

"No..." She started pushing me back softly, "change."

I frowned and noticed that I was now in my wolf form. I stared at Felicia who held her large cat paw by my chest. She caressed my fur playfully, I liked the way it felt, I liked her touching me; I needed her to be touching me. I kissed her with my muzzle and she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm ready," she whispered to the wolf ear on top of my head and lay back down, waiting for me.

I smiled and positioned myself when I heard a noise.

I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on my door. It took me a minute to notice the red and blue lights flashing in the background.

"I knew it was too good to be true..." I told myself.

The knocking at the door was followed by a voice, "open the door, it's the police!"

I stood up and smiled when I noticed "Little Jon," then looked out of the window to see four police cars parked outside.

"Bloody hell," I let out.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking News

_Chapter 3_: **Breaking News**

The alarm clock sounded. I rolled over a few times pretending not to notice.

My name is Felicia; I'm a nun as well as a Darkstalker.

I finally decided that I was up and crawled out of bed then made my way into the bathroom.

"The one day I could sleep late and I forgot to disable my alarm..." I groaned to nobody in particular that one Saturday morning.

I brushed my teeth a few minutes later. I let my fangs extend so I could fully clean them. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was everywhere, I was so exhausted after cooking dinner last night that I didn't brush it before going to sleep; I've had kitchen duty for the past two days. I pushed most of it away from my face and rinsed my mouth; I hated the taste of the mouthwash, "hate mint..." I groaned disgustingly.

The shower felt nice as I washed the shampoo from my extremely long, blue, hair. I had thought of dyeing it a different color, something natural, but Jon always told me that he preferred it blue...

"Jon..." I whispered as I stood motionless in the shower.

He randomly decided to visit me, I acted like I didn't want him around but I actually liked knowing that he was okay, I liked knowing that someone actually understands me. Nobody else, in the orphanage, would understand if I was to show them what I really was, they couldn't. I kept trying to convince myself that humans were loving creatures, when the truth was that they could be more ruthless than any Darkstalker at times.

I looked at my human body over with admiration. I looked like nothing more than a regular human female. I examined my hands, my weak and fragile human hands: slender and slightly pink with human length nails.

I let my hands shift back to their original form; a large white cat paw. I examined the paws as the fur on them became soaked. The cat paws were roughly three times the size of human hands and had long light red claws at the tips.

"Why am I so scared of being with Jon?" I started, "maybe it's because of what we are... Should I try visiting him like he does me, where would that lead?"

"Felicia, stop thinking of guys in there and hurry up, I have to take a shower too!" Yelled my roommate who was in the bathroom with me.

I returned my paws back into their human form and prayed that she hadn't noticed anything through the curtain.

"Oh lord, Maria!" I started, pulling the curtain slightly to look out. She stood there with a toothbrush hanging lazily from her mouth. She looked back at me with a dull expression. "What are you doing?"

"Brushing my teeth..." She replied sarcastically, spitting out some toothpaste.

"No I mean in here, what are you doing in here?"

"I needed to brush my teeth, plus you forgot to close the door again. So why are you thinking of that guy in the shower?"

I looked at the opened door, I remembered closing it but Maria had a knack for appearing at the most random times. I moved the curtain back and continued to wash my hair, "you're too nosy!" I started, "plus he's just a friend."

"That's not what Sister Annabelle said."

"Rumors should be a sin..."

"But they're not... So who's Jon?"

I stopped and looked at her through the curtain. "How do you know his name?"

"You talked in your sleep again."

"I hate you..."

"Lying is a sin," she replied after spitting out mouthwash. "Plus I, unlike Annabelle, wouldn't say anything if he spent the night."

"Shut up!" I said playfully. "HE would know..."

She started walking out, "I don't think HE'D mind, hey ask him if he has a brother!" She added before slamming the door closed and walked back into her room.

"Does he have a brother?" I asked myself, realizing that I didn't know as much about Jon as I thought I did.

It was still early when I left my room alongside Maria, we didn't say much other than small talk.

Everyone gathered in the cafeteria to eat breakfast. I never ate this early so I walked around talking to random kids. A few TV's were on; they were all tuned to the same thing: a church sermon.

I noticed a boy eating by himself so I made my way to him. I enjoyed talking to the boy whenever I had a chance, he liked being alone most of the time, which meant that he didn't have any friends. He reminded me of Jon, not only because they have the same name but because they both tend to act tougher than they really are.

"Hi Jon." I said as I tucked my robe under me and sat next to the boy.

"Hi, Sister Felicia." He replied as he poked at his food with his fork.

I talked to the kid for a few minutes until the TV's changed suddenly to a news broadcast.

I smiled when the children actually cheered; I guess that they didn't want to listen to the pastor talk about church stuff, either.

"Breaking news at this hour. A man, whose name and description are unknown at the moment, has barricaded himself in a house by Roman Street this morning. Good morning ladies and gentleman, I'm Michael Ryan and this is Breaking News."

I hated that guy, he was a smug prick and I hated the way he was able to smile while reporting a disaster.

"Roman Street?" Started a nun near me, "that's like five or six miles from here."

"The man has not been identified but eight police officers entered the abandoned house last night and none of them have been heard of since. We now go live at Coleen Reynolds who is live at the scene. Coleen?"

The television changed to live footage of the abandoned house. Several police officers and even a swat team were at the location.

"Thank you Michael. It's been an interesting morning, here in Roman Street. From what I hear, there has been a man wondering these streets lately and police found him when they came to investigate the wrong house, they were looking for an 8445 Roman Place but ended here in 8445 Roman Street. It is believed that, at that point, the man became hostile and attacked the police officers when they entered the wrong house."

"Wow, that guy's in trouble." Said the boy sitting next to me."

"Yeah," I replied.

"Hold on, something's happening!" The camera quickly moved away from the reporter as the police moved and trained their guns at the bedroom window which briefly showed the face of the man inside who had looked out of the window for a brief second.

My heart stopped when I recognized the man in the house, it was Jon.

"Sergeant, what do you plan on doing about the missing officers?" The reporter asked a man in swat police attire.

The man took off his sunglasses and chewed gum in an exaggerated manner. "As of right now we have no idea of their present condition but we are hoping for the best. In about five minutes we are going to storm the house and try to apprehend the suspect."

"And try to locate the policemen?" Added the camerawoman.

"Sure."

"Do you think that this man is also responsible for the four young men that were literally torn to pieces in a back alley that is located a block from here?"

"We are not ruling out the possibility of that but if you excuse me, we have to get to work."

The swat team moved closer to their swat ban to discuss a plan.

I sat there as an image of Jon came to my mind, I couldn't imagine him killing those police officers but there was a full moon a few days ago so he might have lost control.

I felt someone grab my hand, it was Maria. She indicated for me to follow her.

"Excuse me, Jon." I said to the boy as I let myself be lead out by Maria. Maria and mother Irene stood behind the cafeteria.

"What's going on?" I asked, honestly curious.

"I'm sorry, Felicia." Said Maria sadly.

"You're a Darkstalker..." Said mother Irene.

My heart skipped a beat. Nobody knew about me, somebody must have seen me, probably Maria during our little bathroom spiel this morning.

"How did you know?" I asked as she motioned for me to remove my hood. I did so but I made sure to have my cat ears out.

"She made me tell her, I'm so sorry Felicia!" Maria said quickly.

"Maria! Let me handle this!" Said mother Irene, in a dark voice. "That man in the news just now, you know him."

I didn't reply.

She continued. "He has been here and he's also a Dark one..."

I stood silent.

"Do you deny this?" She asked me as she took out some photographs of me lying in bed, some of my covers where gone and reviled my large paws along with my tail and ears.

"I never meant for anyone to find out about them..." Continued Maria.

I wasn't mad; I knew this was going to happen someday, I was saddened if anything.

"Felicia, when we accepted you, we asked if you needed to inform us of anything. This would fall under that anything." Maria was crying at this point. I stood quietly. "Do you disagree?"

"No..." I muttered.

"Good... Well then I think you know what I'm going to ask you to do."

I nodded slowly and slowly took off the cross necklace I kept around my neck and held it towards her. I lowered my head shamefully.

"What are you giving me that for?" She asked.

I looked up in time to see a pair of wings spout from her back. She removed her sandals as her feet turned to talons. A small beak appeared from her face. She was a harpy Darkstalker.

Both Maria and I stared at her as she shifted back to human.

"We're the same, Felicia. Including Maria here; she could move things with her mind, not only that but she could pass trough solid objects and become invisible." She started.

I looked at Maria curiously.

"So that's how you always happen to be there..." I said.

She stared at me then smiled. "Yeah... I guess I am nosy, but how did you know, Mother Irene?" She brushed her tears with her eyes.

"Please child, there's nothing I don't know that happens here. Like that boy, you've been sneaking out with, Drew Anderson."

Maria looked back at her surprised then smiled.

"You're not alone, either of you," She said, "you remember that. We are all over the place and Jon Talbain needs your help. I want you to go help him, Felicia... I want you to bring him here for a little bit, at least until I could arrange his stay in Erorala. Yes it sounds weird but it's a town for Darkstalkers. They will keep him safe there."

I was relieved to hear her talk to me as a familiar. Normally she would only approach you when she wanted something or if you were in trouble. Her being a Darkstalker put me at ease.

"I will, mother Irene." I replied.

"Just call me Irene, dear, just because I'm old, doesn't mean I have to feel it."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you."

"You're welcomed, child. What are you looking at Sister Maria? You need to get in the kitchen and start dinner; it's your turn for the rest of the week!"

"I... What? It's Felicia's turn!" Maria protested.

"She's busy, unless you'd prefer janitor duty..."

"So what should I make for lunch." She started and walked inside before mother Irene changed her mind. She didn't bother opening the door; she simple went right through it.

"Child, go through the back. It would be faster, I'm sure you have no problem climbing walls." Mother Irene said opening a gate behind the cafeteria that lead into an alley that was closed off.

"Thank you." I said as I took off my robe and handed them to mother Irene along with the human underwear I kept, my animal fur was enough to keep me covered.

I stepped into the alley before getting on all fours and ricocheting off the walls until I made it to the top and headed for Roman Street.


	4. Chapter 4: Killing is for the Monsters

**Chapter 4**: _Killing is for the Monsters_

I hid behind the kitchen island as two swat officers passed by slowly. They didn't see me in the dimly lit house and although it was day outside, the blinds kept the house dark.

A swat member signaled for them to move into a room as two more joined them. I crept up behind the last swat member and placed a knife on his throat and covered his mouth. He didn't make a noise as I dragged him into another room.

I hit him in the head hard enough to knock him out then placed him inside of one of the closets which hid two of the eight other unconscious police officers that came to the house last night.

I crept out of the window but quickly went back in when I noticed two police members guarding the back.

I heard the swat members walk towards the room I was in as they realized that they were missing a member.

I didn't want to kill anyone unless I absolutely had to so I hid in the closet, then thought of the cliché.

"Normally the wolf is the one looking for the person hiding in the closet." I muttered under my breath.

I heard the swat team open the door and started looking around the room. I quietly moved under a pile of clothing, seconds before a member opened the closet door in which I hid in.

I sighed quietly as he moved away to open the other closet and noticed the three unconscious bodies laying there.

He spoke into his radio, "I found some of the bodies in the master bedroom."

He didn't see me until I was up against him; I slammed him to the wall just before he had time to move his gun to me. He let the gun fire a few bullets as I moved behind him and wrapped my hand around his neck and used the other to take his hand gun.

I put the gun on the man's head as the other members walked to the doorway and trained their guns in my direction but didn't shoot as I held the man hostage.

"Chill, man, we just want to help." Said the nearest swat member as he inched closer.

I took a step, dragging the man with me. I didn't respond, instead I concentrated on listening to the surroundings: two other swat members had made their way inside of the house through the back window. I could hear at least four of the eight police officers outside alongside a woman talking and a helicopter in the distance.

"We're not going to hurt you, man." Continued the nearest police man after listening though something from the earpiece. He slowly placed his gun on the ground and took a step back. "See..."

I stared at the man for a second then realized what was happening. I quickly let go of the swat member and threw myself backwards as a sniper bullet flew half an inch from my face.

The bullet hit the wall harmlessly as I had my back against the wall. The men quickly surrounded and trained their guns at me. There were five total, I could turn to my werewolf form and take them all out but I didn't want to kill, not this frequently anyway.

A swat member yelled in the living room alongside some gun fire. Something smashed through the wall and slammed into a swat officer.

"What the fuck?" Yelled an officer, and trained his gun at the hole. Somebody peeked through it but quickly moved away when a stream of bullets headed in their direction.

I quickly stood up and elbowed a swat member in the face then took his gun. I moved behind him and put the gun on the man's head, once again.

I stepped back to a corner of the room as the members focused their attention on me again.

"I do so enjoy an audience," I said as the members did their best to spread out on the small room.

I didn't intend on killing any of them, instead I kept them busy, preoccupied, as the mysterious person, that entered my house, would have enough time to do what they needed to.

I saw the figure peek through the hole that the passed out officer had made. The figure quickly got on all fours and ran through the hole, leap into the air, and landed on an officer.

He went down hard and hit his head on the floor. Another member quickly turned, only to have the figure roundhouse kick him into another officer; they both fell to the floor and didn't stand back up. The last one shot at the figure who graciously stepped aside, he shot several more times but his bullets never hit their mark. His last bullet flew from his gun and the figure actually caught it in mid air and tossed it back. The bullet hit the man in the fore head of his helmet and threw him off his feet. The bullet didn't penetrate his helmet, but instead ricocheted harmlessly onto the floor.

I still held the man with a gun trained to his head. He whimpered cowardly as the figure stood up straight and arched its back. My eyes refocused after all the gunfire and I noticed the figure had a tail, along with larger than average hands and feet and extremely long hair; if I had to guess it's color then I would guess blue.

The figure made its way passed the room towards me and the cowardly swat officer who had actually wet himself.

"Hello, Blue." I said casually as Felicia walked under the light that emanated from missing fractions of my curtains.

"Dimmit, Gallon, do you always have to make a show?" She asked me as she walked up to the man I held captive. She placed her face right against his and smiled playfully. "Boo!" She taunted and the man actually passed out.

I let his motionless body fall and I threw his gun away.

"Well I had to find some way of getting your attention." I replied and kicked the unconscious man once.

"Did you really do all this for me?" She replied, cocking a hip and crossing her arms.

"No, it just happened. I didn't kill any of them instead I knocked them out and-"

I was interrupted as Felicia brushed up against me and pressed her lips onto mine.

I stood motionless for a second then kissed her back; it felt nice, even if there were several passed out men in the room.

She moved back and looked at me, "I've decided..." She said and smiled.

I looked at back at her. "Took you long enough." I replied and kissed her again, if only to show that I could.

I heard a gun fire and felt Felicia jerk back. I stared as blood flew out from her back; an officer had regained consciousness and shot her.

Anger quickly built up inside of me, I didn't even realize I had transformed back into my wolf form until I instinctively ran towards the man, he shot me five times then his gun clicked empty.

Each bullet hurt like a bitch but I didn't care: he had harmed Felicia, he had harmed the woman I loved.

I felt the bullets ooze out of me as the man stumbled to stand up and fell backwards just before I slashed at him with my left paw. I felt as my claws tare through his bullet proof vest as if it was nothing more than paper. Blood splashed my fur as I tore the surface of the man's chest.

He fell to the ground groaning in pain, I moved and placed my muzzled mouth on his neck, I bit down enough to cause him to bleed. The taste of blood filled my senses which caused the wolf in me start to manifest and take over.

I felt myself smile as I started to bite down harder.

"No, Jon, STOP!" Yelled Felicia.

I turned to look at her. She lay on the ground and reached for me. She started to crawl in my direction, but it was clear that she was in pain.

I forced the wolf to let go of the man, I dropped him and he moved back and held his hands on his neck to try and stop the bleeding.

I walked back to Felicia who arched her back in pain.

I bit my right arm quickly; pain shot up but quickly subsided. Blood oozed out as I knelt next to Felicia; I placed my other hand on her back to stop her from moving and aligned my bleeding arm on the bullet hole on her back.

Blood dripped from me and slowly entered her system. It didn't take long for our blood to merge in her body and start to heal her. The bullet inched its way out of her and I pulled it out as soon as I could and the bullet hole closed with no indication that it had ever been there.

She turned and threw her arms around me and I smiled and pulled her up, effortlessly.

We held hands as we walked past the officer with the bleeding neck who trembled as he saw a werewolf and a cat woman staring at him.

He moved his reloaded gun between Felicia and me. we stared at him and I shook my head slowly.

"You're dead if you pull that trigger." I said and the man flinched and dropped his weapon then raised his hands to show that he was harmless.

I smiled as we made our way outside to all the police officers and neighbors and camera people.

They all stared at us, even the children; some people stared in horror, others in confusion, but each one was fixated on us.

"Stop!" Yelled a police officer as everyone under his command trained their guns at us. "Who are you? Where are my men?"

"We are Darkstalkers!" Yelled Felicia with a sense of pride in her voice. "Your men are taking a nap."

"Put your hands up, NOW!"

We both examined our hands then looked back at the man.

"Animals don't have hands..." I replied then jumped forward and landed on all fours. I ran passed everyone who was stationed to stop us then looked back and saw Felicia following me.

I smiled at her and turned back then jumped over the camera man and the female reporter who tried their best to record us run off into the distance.


	5. Chapter 5: Acceptance

**Chapter 5:** _Acceptance_

I slowly woke up and looked at the spinning ceiling fan as Felicia snored lightly next to me. I smiled and brushed the hair out of her face.

A week had passed since the events that happened in Roman Street.

Felicia brought me to the orphanage where she spent her time. We shared a bed and mother Irene, the nun and Darkstalker in charge, pretended not to notice. She had recommended for me to move to Erorala, a town that accepted Darkstalkers, sometime soon. Felicia said that she would leave the orphanage and move in with me. She said that it was only to keep an eye on me but I knew better, she always was a bad liar.

I heard movement and looked around but saw nobody in the room. I looked around suspiciously and shifted to my werewolf form then noticed the semi transparent outline of someone standing next to my side of the bed. It was Felicia's roommate: Maria.

She noticed me staring at her and let herself be seen. "How long have you been there?" I asked, honestly curiously.

She bent down and whispered in my ear, "Not long, mother Irene wants to see both of you in the cafeteria for breakfast."

"Jon?" Asked Felicia as she slowly woke up and flinched when she saw Maria whispering in my ear, "Oh lord Maria! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing! Just telling Jon that mother Irene wants to see you two, by the way I could see you..."

Felicia covered herself with the blanket as she transformed to her cat form to have her fur cover her woman parts. "Get out!"

"You guys must have had fun last night." She said as she walked right through the bed and passed the wall that led to her room. "These walls are paper thin, by the way. See you downstairs."

I looked at Felicia who beamed red and looked at me with a "don't you say anything" look.

I smiled and handed over her nun robe which I had to unwrap from my feet.

Felicia, Maria and I sat on a table alongside mother Irene. She was a down to earth person, for a nun. I enjoyed talking to her when I had the chance. She never talked to me about religion as I was stubborn and she couldn't get me jump on the band wagon and I wouldn't play my "devil" music in Felicia's room.

"So when are you two moving out?" She asked as she cut a piece of bacon.

"We were thinking at the beginning of next month." I said finishing my plate.

"That sounds good," she replied. "I'll make sure to have everything ready by then."

"What kind of place is Erorala?" Asked Felicia.

"It's a calm place; it's a small town, where everyone knows each other. Most of the residents are Darkstalkers, the rest are regular people who know, accept and even have married one."

A nun walked up to mother Irene and whispered something in her ear.

"Thank you," she replied "excuse me." She stood up and walked away.

I looked at Felicia and she shrugged.

I was the only grown male in the entire orphanage, apart from pastor David, there always was a pastor David.

Some of the nuns had cleared out a couple of tables to make the opening which mother Irene now stood on.

She clapped her hands to catch everyone's attention. Everyone had stopped talking and someone had turned the TV's off.

"Thank you," she started. "Hello everyone, I am mother Irene, and I want to welcome every new member of our family." She motioned towards a table that sat four children who had arrived a few days ago. "Change will come with these next few weeks: new arrivals, summer is ending. We are also going to be losing a valued member of our family; Sister Felicia." She motioned for Felicia to join her.

She flinched and walked over to hug mother Irene then stood by and smiled sheepishly at everyone.

"As we all know, an orphanage is not a place for permanent residence and that also goes for our staff. Felicia has been with us for several years now and has come to gain the respect of us all." Several of the children and fellow nuns sounded off in agreement. "She will be moving to a nearby town with her new man Jon. Jon, get down here."

Everyone turned to look at me as I stood up, walked over then hugged mother Irene then stood next to Felicia. She took my hand into hers and gave me a quick kiss.

A few children made an "Ohh" noise as several nuns started whispering amongst each other.

"Settle down everyone, I know he's handsome but he's taken." Some nuns made disappointed sounds in a sarcastic tone, which made me smile. "Both of these fine individuals will be missed and- Pastor David, could you stop eating for two minutes?"

Everyone turned to look at the pastor as he looked around while he held a spoon full of food next to his opened mouth; he grunted and put the spoon back down.

Laughter spread out through the room and a teenager actually patted the pastor a few times.

Mother Irene smiled then continued. "Thank you, on the topic of change, I have to tell everyone one of you something. Some of you had probably already heard the term Darkstalker... If not let me tell you, a Darkstalker if a creature born different than us, they are not bad creatures as they are still children of the lord and simply want to lead a simple existence."

"I heard that Darkstalkers are evil and blasphemous creatures!" Said a nun in the background.

"Sister Annabelle, are you calling me blasphemous?" Replied mother Irene.

A couple of nuns and some of the older children started whispering amongst themselves but stopped as mother Irene changed to her harpy form in front of everyone for the first time.

A couple of gasps broke out through the crowd.

"Join me, children." She said to Felicia and me.

I turned to my werewolf form in front of everyone. This was the second time I had shown a group of people my true form; people ran me out of town, the last time I had. But being here with Felicia and Mother Irene made me feel good about doing it. I stood there proudly as I felt Felicia's hand change to a furrier paw, she removed her hood and her cat ears and tail stood proudly.

Nobody said anything as they stared at us; nobody was running to the nearest exit either.

I looked at everyone's faces: some were shocked, others smiled. The smaller children looked at us curiously.

"I know it's hard to believe in the existence of creatures such as us, some of you might even not want to be near us. In that case you are welcomed to leave the orphanage. Nobody will try and stop you."

We waited as everyone looked around at each other to see who would make the first move. Pastor David was the first one and move but that was only to get another roll then sat back down.

Maria stood up and literally walked through several tables until she got to mother Irene and hugged her. Then moved back to hug both Felicia and me.

People slowly gathered around the mother Irene, Felicia, Maria and I. Nobody had anything bad to say as they all questioned us.

"Could you see in the dark?" A kid asked me as I gave him a piggy back ride.

"Yes," I replied.

"If you can pass through walls, can you also fall through the floor and end up in the middle of the earth?" A girl asked Maria.

"I don't know...maybe?" She replied.

"Do you eat mice?" A boy that was very attached to Felicia asked her curiously.

Felicia chuckled as she passed her paw over the boy's hair. "No Jon, I do not eat mice."

Everyone accepted us, it was strange to me as I had ran from people who either tried to kill me or run me off when I showed them my werewolf form but it felt nice to be so accepted by everyone. I looked at Felicia who must have seen a smile on my werewolf face because she kissed me.

All the kids made a noise, much like disgust. Not because of what we were but because they were kids and they didn't know any better.

-0-

December came around quickly and Mother Irene drove us to Erorala. Maria sat in the car with us; she hated seeing her best friend leave.

We passed a sign saying "Erorala Town Limits." Ten minutes later we stopped in front of a small house. The size didn't bother us in the minimum. We both had lived in her tiny dorm, while had actually spent some time living in a shed, so this was perfect for us.

"It's a little small but it was the best I could do in short notice." Said mother Irene stepping out of the car and stretching.

"It's perfect, mother Irene. You've been great to us." I replied as I hugged her. A white tiger Darkstalker walked up to us and shook my hand. I turned to a werewolf to not feel left out.

"Greetings!" He started. "My name is Will, and I'm the owner of this house. Mother Irene is a close friend so I'm giving it to you folks."

"That is incredibly nice of you." Said Felicia as she hugged the man.

He flinched and hugged her back. "Hope the wife didn't see that..." he said looked around as a pregnant woman walked over and kissed the man.

"William and Pamela Oblivion, I haven't seen either of you since you left the orphanage, how have you been?" Said mother Irene walking up and hugging both of them.

"Great." Started Pamela as she passed her hands on her stomach. "Busy as you could see."

"Is this your first one?"

"Yeah, it's a boy."

"Have you thought of a name?" Mother Irene asked as she passed her hand over her baby bump.

"We were thinking either Tobias or Richard." Replied Will.

They talked for a few minutes as I examined the outside of the house, I walked the house then ended up in the front door and tried turning the door knob but it didn't move.

"Oh, sorry about that..." Started Will looking though his pockets. "I seem to have misplaced the key..."

"Did you leave it inside of the house?" Asked his wife.

"No... Yes... Maybe..." He replied looking through his pockets again.

"I got this." Said Maria walking through the door. Seconds later, the sound of locks disengaging was heard and the door opened. Maria stood on the other side of the door holding a set of keys in her hand and smiling.

We walked in and looked around.

"We're going to leave you guys to it." Said Will standing on the kitchen door. "This house is now yours, the neighbors are friendly and so is the town." He handed me a piece of paper with his phone number written on it.

"Thank you guys, so much." I said shaking Will's paw again.

"Don't mention it. If you guys have any questions just call us. We won't be able to come over after next week; we're moving down to Texas. We're hoping to start our family there." He pulled his wife closer who moved her hand around his waist.

"Speaking of family." Started the woman. "I heard that you guys had a child..."

"No... We don't..." I said looking at the woman curiously.

"Yeah it says here." She pulled a piece of paper out that was written by mother Irene and looked it over. "Oh I'm sorry... Expecting a child."

I stared at her. "No we're not..." I stopped and looked at Felicia who stared back at me blankly then smiled slowly.

"Surprise..." she said weakly and pulled out a pregnancy test with a blue plus sign on it.

My mouth dropped and I smiled. "Bloody hell, I'm going to be a daddy..." I said.

Felicia kissed me as I felt nothing but joy. My life was changing really quickly and I welcomed it.


	6. Chapter 6: Anniversary

**Chapter 6**: _Anniversary_

I stood on top of the hill that overlooked the town of Erorala. It was a small town; it had around 415 residents, at the moment.

It was around eight at night and the only source of illumination was the full moon in the sky and the hundreds of lights that lit the houses below.

I looked around as I couldn't help but smile with my muzzled face. I wore a brown jacket that was so dark that could have passed as black, along with a red Santa hat. Winters were cold here and dispute the fact that my body was covered in fur, I was still cold.

I looked at the lights in the town when I notice a blue circle appear about nine feet to my right. A woman and two twin boys walked through casually. The woman looked at me and waved.

"Evening, Lorelei!" I said casually.

"Evening, Jon!" She replied and opened another, smaller, blue circle and pulled out a blanket and set it down for her boys to sit on.

Four years had passed since I moved here. The years went by quickly, maybe because I had someone to spend it with or maybe because I had more things to worry about than where my next meal was going to come from.

The hill slowly got filled with several people in several different ways: a couple of bird Darkstalkers landed behind me on a tree and cuddled together

A male horse Darkstalker strutted to a stop a few dozen feet to my left as his girlfriend jumped of his back and started decorating a bench, that wasn't there a moment ago, with picnic supplies. The man shifted back to his human form and dusted himself off then nodded towards me, I returned the gesture.

A pair of shadows slid through the ground, impossibly fast and stopped next to the edge of the hill, a few feet from me. A teenage boy climbed out of the first shadow and dusted himself off then looked at me. "Good evening, Mr. Talbain."

"How are you Jim?" I asked.

"Good, just here for the show. Is Mrs. Talbain coming?"

"Yeah."

"Tell her that my mother says 'thanks for the brownies' for me, would you?"

"You got it."

"Thanks" he replied as he bent down and thruster his hand into the second shadow and pulled out a teenage girl from it.

She waved at me as her legs appeared from the shadow then leaned on her, really good, friend for support.

"Evening, neighbor." Started a man with a deep voice behind me.

I looked back and saw another werewolf: his fur was pure white with the only black spot being the tip of his nose. He walked up to me on all fours as he carried his newlywed, human, wife on his back, who sat in a side saddled position while looking vary poise and elegant.

"Evening Marcus, Amanda." I replied as I walked over and offered my hand to Amanda as I helped her off her husband. She thanked me in a polite and feminine way; I think I blushed for a second there.

Marcus and Amanda J'ariso were my neighbors and good friends. They were really friendly and came over a lot. They've been married for about a month and a half now but lived together for years now and even had a child together but never wanted to marry, Felicia believes we changed their mind.

Marcus stood on his hind legs and dusted his front paws against each other then shook my paw.

"Saved us a space?" He asked as he held his hands up so his wife could untie the picnic basket from his waist.

"Always do." I replied.

"Is Felicia coming?" Asked Amanda curiously as she held the freed basket with both hands. "She was supposed to make the sandwiches".

"Jonathan, hurry up... It's about to start." Said a cat woman while walking up the hill as she carried a three year old cat-girl on her arm and pulled a four year old male werewolf with her free hand. A 15 year old male werewolf followed her as he had a wrapped up blanket over his shoulder and carried a small picnic basket.

"Speak of the devil..." Started Marcus J'ariso.

"Hey guys!" Felicia, the cat woman, said as she shifted the little girl she carried into a more comfortable position on her arm. "Jon, can you help?"

Felicia and I lived together for a few months after we moved in but got married a month and a half before Jonathan, my son, was born. Most of the town's people came to the wedding, even though we haven't met most of them yet. It was supposed to be a small wedding, private even, but the town nearly closed down on that day.

"Yeah" I replied and walked over to her and took the girl off her hands.

"Hi daddy." She mumbled to as she was still waking up from a nap. I always stared in awe when I saw her hair: it was dark blue at the roots, darker than Felicia's, and hollow silver at the tips. Her eyes were a light green; she got that from her mother. She wore some light blue pajama bottoms with pictures of cartoon cats on it with a matching top. She wrapped her small cat paws around me as I embraced her.

"Hi, baby." I replied kissing her on the cheek and shifting her closer to me. "Come on Jonathan." I said and the younger werewolf ran towards me and took my hand. Jonathan, my son, was a quiet kid. His werewolf fur was similar to mine but he had blue around his covered chest, his hair was a spiky blue while he was in werewolf form. His fingers were slightly longer than they should have been and had small red filled down claws at the end of each finger. He stared at me with his silver eyes as he caught up with me. He wore an opened blue jacket over his casual t-shirt and blue jeans.

Felicia, the cat woman, gave me a quick kiss and covered the girl on my hand with a small pink blanket, "Lillian just woke up from her nap." She started as the older male werewolf handed the blanket and basket over to Felicia. "Thanks Mark."

"Marcus you're getting big!" I said as he butted my fist and smiled.

"Yeah, you know how it is." He replied in an alternating pitched voice. He was a late bloomer, which was funny listening to him talk. His fur was also white, like his father, with the exemption of the caramel shades on his hands, feet and ears. Mark J'ariso was a nice kid, who liked helping around the house and was shy around girls which changed when he hit that age. Felicia babysat him whenever his parents were at work.

He joined his mother and father on the hill. We started walking back up the hill when someone got me in a head lock from behind.

"Bloody hell?" I started and the person let go so I turned around and saw a male white tiger smiling at me. "Bloody, William Oblivion! Didn't expect to see you here, my old china!"

He shook my free hand then noticed the cat-girl on my arm.

"Finally bore fruit, I see." He said as he stared at my daughter who stared back, curiously.

William's wife walked into view as she carried two white tiger Darkstalkers who looked a lot like their father; the older one was a boy while the younger was a girl. The mother, Pamela, was a human with no real power, other than putting up with her husband.

"How are you guys?" Will started as he hugged Felicia then passed his hand over Jonathan's spiky hair.

"We are good, Will," Felicia started then noticed Pamela Oblivion. "Good lord, you guys have been busy."

Pamela walked closer as Felicia hugged her. She lowered both children onto the floor. The boy got down on all four and stretched, his sister giggled as her brother's tail waved back and forward.

"How are you guys doing? I'm Felicia, what's your name?" Felicia started in a delicate voice as she bent down to be closer to the kids' level.

"I'm Alexandwia." Started the girl, with a high and rehearsed voice, as she bounced a little then hugged Felicia, who hugged her back but clearly didn't expect that.

The boy turned and hugged his mother's leg shyly.

"Alie is very outgoing for her age, but Richard..." She lightly scratched the back his right tiger ear. "Richard's really shy- no stop that!" She looking down as the boy retracted his clawed paws quickly.

"Sorry..." He said then put his pawed hands behind him.

"What happened?" Felicia asked.

"These two keep scratching me." She replied showing the new scratch marks that the boy had made on the back of her leg. "I'm like a scratching post to these guys, look!" She showed off the various scratches she had on her arms and on her lower back.

"Felicia scratches me." I said smiling as I walked over and hugged her.

"That's different." She replied and wrapped her arms around me.

We all talked for a few minutes as the kids started to play together. Marcus and Amanda came over to greet their former neighbors after a few minutes.

We all made our way up to the edge of the cliff and sat with our partners. We ate a combination of things that our wives had made.

We were all here for a reason: December 17 was the town's anniversary. The officials celebrated by throwing fireworks into the air and this hill side was one of the best places to see them.

The town was founded by a man named Ronald Miles in the year 1957. He named the town after his Darkstalker wife: Erorala Miles, whose family had been harassed and chased off for what they were. He originally founded the town to house his wife's family then to house Darkstalkers without a place to go. Originally, he was the only human living in the town but he changed his hypocritical way of thinking in 1962 and opened the town to anyone who would openly accept the race he loved so deeply.

The sound of children playing could be heard on the background as a few more children had joined, to do whatever it is that they were doing.

I saw a flash behind me as one of the neighboring kids had a camera. She was an older bird girl, 15 I believe.

The fireworks started and we all stood up to get a better view. Cheering started as several more rockets flew into the air.

A man who had been glowing a bright green, so we all had enough light to set up our various articles of food, let his internal light dim then shut off so we could all sit in the moon's rays.

Felicia wrapped her hands around my waist then looked at me.

"Jon, you're cold." She started and took off her pink and black scarf and wrapped it around my neck. "Why didn't you bring your scarf?"

"I'm crap at tying the bloody thing." I replied honestly.

"Well that's why you have me." She said as the bird girl took a picture of us as some fireworks exploded in the background. I was originally born in England or some English country, I don't even remember anymore, Felicia used to poke fun at me when I said certain things but stopped when I wasn't being bothered by it anymore.

Felicia kissed me slowly when she was done tying her scarf around my neck. Several of the children made noises of disaproovement. I looked at them and some giggled.

"Okay that's it, let's have a go." I said and jumped down on all four as the kids laughed and yelled as they scattered. I chased some of them around for a few minutes until I brought back Jonathan, Lily, Richard, Mark and Alexandria back to us so we could finish watching the fireworks.

I held my daughter, Lillian, in my arm as she "ooh'd" and "ah'd" at the lights. Jonathan sat, cross-legged, in front of Felicia who held her hands lightly over his ears so the explosions of the fireworks wouldn't affect him.

I looked around at my neighbors, my friends, my family.

I never would have been able to do any of this on my own and I was grateful to Felicia for making me into the man I was today.

"Despite all this, we are still monsters..." The wolf in me said, its voice was like a whisper but it echoed in my head. The voice was that of a female, it had always sounded like an angry growl but I was able to hear it clearly now as I had finally been able to understand it. It was a protective spirit, my instincts if you will. Felicia made me stay in my werewolf form as much as I could so I was able to understand it, so I was able to control it. She said that I could either learn to be in piece with it or that I won't have sex with her again, so guess which one I chose.

'_Yeah..._' I thought. '_But having people to protect, makes living with you bearable.'_

She chuckled "You finally learned... I think that you're ready to be left to yourself now. Since you don't need me and all."

'_I don't even know your name_.' I stated as I let the bottom of my muzzle lay on top of Lillian's head.

"Are you serious? You asshole."

I chuckled, internally. '_You're not going to tell me, are you?_'

"Nope."

"_You bitch, well thank you, for everything._"

"Don't go soft on me, just because you have a woman now. But with that being said: I'll always be here, sleeping within you, call me if you need me." It replied and I felt the wolf part of me banish into nothing more than instincts again. It had left me alone, I would normally feel betrayed as I normally felt when someone left me but I was better than that now. I had so much more now so I didn't need it.

Felicia looked at me then placed her head on my shoulder.

I decided to add a fifth fact to the list of things you should know about monsters.

**Five**: Sometimes we monsters do get a happy ending. Sometimes we get a normal human life, with friends and family.

Felicia looked at me as I was in deep thought. She kissed me slowly as the last wave of rockets exploded in the air. People cheered and applauded. I moved back and stared at her.

Sometimes the monster does get the girl at the end.

-The End-

~~~Thank you guys for reading. A special thanks to Videogame and etc. Fan and Insane One for their continued support. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing the chapter, both the old version and the new one. I also want to ask you, the reader, to read my other story named "Talbain, Jonathan Talbain" which is a sequel, in a away, to this story with Jon and Felicia's son as the protagonist. Once again; thank you for reading and I do hope you have enjoyed.

-Vee, the Aztec_Moogle.


End file.
